Forest Through The Trees
by Aozoran
Summary: On the border of Big Cimaron, everything falls apart when the enemy closes in and the future takes a new direction. ConXYuu
1. Part 1: Chilled

**Author's Note: Two people asked for this particular idea XD and I have to say I really do enjoy it. (Though uni classes are taking up some of my time XD) The second (final) part will be up soon. XD **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. **

**Based on Episode 36- Farewell, Conrad . (I couldn't resist XD) Yuuri always wanted to go back for him XD**

* * *

><p>The air seemed to freeze in his lungs, his entire world stilling as out of the mist strode the one man that he thought he might never see again. Yuuri Shibuya's heart thundered in his ears, loud and insistent. His fingers clenched slightly, trying anything to prevent the others from seeing that he was just straight out trembling as he studied every inch of Conrart Weller, his insides melting just a touch to see his protector <em>well<em> and _alive_.

"Conrad!" Yuuri couldn't help himself, his own body jolting forwards. One step, two, before Yozak shifted in front of him, blocking his way, preventing him from reaching Conrart. Black eyes misted over with emotions as both Yozak and Wolfram drew their blades on the soldier, his fingers clenched harder, knuckles white within his gloves.

"It's dangerous beyond here." The voice was so soft, steady and quiet, just like Conrart had always been. "There are soldiers. Please make a detour as there is a passageway."

A hand snaked out to rest against Yuuri's chest when he again attempted to step forwards through the wall of bodies between him and his closest friend and advisor. How could this be happening? Why would Conrart turn his back on him? What had he done to drive away the only man that had ever... "Conrad! Why are you with Big Cimaron?" His fingers clenched in the back of Yozak's shirt, trying to prevent his new protector from even considering going after Conrart. Fear had replaced hope in his gut, an ice cold squeeze on his insides knowing that these soldiers with him would more than likely not hesitate to go after Conrart if he threatened them.

"Now hurry."

For a brief moment across the distance, cinnamon met obsidian, Yuuri catching a glimpse of something in those soul deep eyes, emotions lurking there that spoke of something more than just the glacier cold that had descended across Conrart's features. Guilt. It glittered there, a spark of regret and deep guilt about what he was doing and that rallied everything inside of Yuuri. "Let's go back together! Back to Shin Makoku!"

"No, I can't go."

The fog was slowly swallowing Conrart up, creeping in and drawing the image of the man back into the greyness of the day, making the man appear as if he were nothing more than another of the leafless trees.

His heart was breaking, his soul being ripped apart without Conrart by his side. "Why?" A plea for understanding, for anything from the man.

"You are not my master any longer."

Yuuri's heart dropped at the words, shattering as it hit the snow covered ground. Suddenly his head whipped around at the soft whine that filled the air just as he was shoved hard down out of the way, hitting the ground hard enough to knock the breath from his lungs. Something grazed across his cheek, stinging him as feathers brushed against his skin and he turned enough to realise there was an arrow lodged in the ground beside his head, the end still vibrating rapidly.

"Majesty!"

Arrows were struck from the air just above him, Yozak deflecting as many as he could before they could strike the black haired Maou, the boy trying to flatten himself to the ground as quickly as possible. The snow was cold against his cheeks, the dampness slowly seeping into his clothes as he was shifting forwards, trying to seek the cover of one of the trees. Turning his head just enough he could catch sight of the Big Cimaron archers through the trees, their bows releasing a steady wave of deadly bolts through the mist. His heart dropped. They were aiming for him. His dark hair standing out against the stark white of the snow and dusky grey of the leafless trees about him.

Yuuri turned his head just enough to look at the faces of Lady Flynn and Ken Murata, knowing that they were not what the archers were aiming for, even though they had the box, the guards would not be looking for it. they were after him. It was plain and simple. The box needed to go back to Shin Makoku.

Yozak caught him looking, blue eyes widening slightly, ready to call out just as Yuuri took off through the trees, running as fast as his tired body would carry him through the towering trunks. Silently he prayed for Yozak, Dacauscas and Wolfram to be able to protect the others and the Box and not come after him. Conrart was somewhere amongst the trees, hidden amongst the wispy eddies of mist that clung to every inch of the forest, he could feel him, a warmth spreading knowing that his protector was close.

Arrows buried themselves deep in the trees as he passed through them, several almost catching him, but he kept going, sliding down the slope and away from the others, he could hear the voices calling after him, the alarm... he hated that. Hated that he could not defend himself, that he placed others in danger because of his own good nature and recklessness. "Sorry." He whispered to the cold winds, "Stay safe."

The rocky ground gave way beneath him, throwing him hard as he slipped and almost tumbled head first down the embankment and right into a snow-drift, thumping hard into and feeling little foolish as he pushed himself upwards, shaking his head and scattering flakes of white everywhere, his entire face feeling incredibly cold. Spitting out snow, he continued on, making enough noise to keep the archers tracking him even as the mist grew thicker, turning from soft milky streamers to a thick white that almost blocked his vision completely.

Morgif moaned softly, reminding Yuuri that he was still armed, though he knew his abilities would not provide any kind of true defence against the likes of the Big Cimaron Army. Iced grass blades crunched under his boots as he scrambled up along a deer trail between the trees, his boots sliding in the powdered snow.

Another arrow slammed hard into a branch just over his head and he ducked, pressing himself against the bank and into the shelter of the gully. He could hear the sharp crack of stiff twigs and the brush of cloth against the trunks of the trees as the soldiers were making their way through the thick mist, hunting him.

Crouching against the rocks, his breath joined the white haze, all the warmth being slowly sucked out of his body as he tried to slide backwards, press himself deeper into what cover he had. His own hand covering his mouth to stop the sounds from escaping when he spotted the soldier just on the edge of the gully, no more than fifteen paces from him, bow in hand searching the ground for any telling marks.

Fear was a living breathing thing inside of him. Exhaustion pulling at him, reminding him of just how much the 'exhibition' he had made of himself in the arena back in the Big Cimaron Capital had really cost him. Swallowing around the lump in his throat, his shoulders drooped slightly, knowing he was practically trapped in the gully, the stones loose and quite ready to give way to his weight the moment he put it on them.

"Here." The archer called to one of his fellows, kneeling down beside where there were clear signs of where Yuuri had ended up slamming face first into a snow bank. "HERE!" He called out to the others, drawing more in towards his position.

There was only one choice in this matter, he slowly inched his way back down the side of the gully, trying to pull the lighter coloured fabric of his jacket up over his head, sliding down slowly on his belly along the ground. Cheeks flushed from the cold, his hands were trembling, while he willed himself not to make a sound, he was not the most graceful of boys, usually ending up blundering his way through something rather than having any of the finesse that Wolfram or even Murata had. Rocks ground slowly together underneath his weight, the sound unnaturally loud to his ears as he shifted slowly, creeping down backwards towards the lower part of the slope.

Suddenly his hand brushed against something incredibly smooth as his body suddenly slipped to one side, his boots no longer finding purchase. He almost screamed as the air rushed out of his lungs when he lost his footing. The ground gave way and Yuuri was rushing down the slope in a cloud of powdered white flakes and a sense of both fear and odd exhilaration, the archers vanished amongst the trees high above him. The natural shoot had him abruptly skidding out across a frozen lake, pin-wheeling rather humiliatingly across the thin ice, his body staying down when he finally caught at a tree root, yanking himself to a stop and almost jarring his shoulder right out of its socket.

Obsidian eyes darted around, catching movement amongst the trees along the shore, a glitter of steel amongst the grey and white, and immediately he was scrambling up over the roots and behind the trunk. Another wave of arrows slammed into the trunk, burying themselves deep in the wood, the hollow sound making Yuuri shudder to think what they would do if they had caught him.

Panting hard, his cheeks flushed hot, burning against the cold, he slipped down between the roots, pressing himself back into the protection of them for a long moment, listening to the sounds of the soldiers moving swiftly from their vantage point along the edge of the lake. Glancing back over his shoulder, he caught another glimpse of steel flashing in the dim light that slanted down through the mist that swirled heavily around him.

Pushing himself upwards, he tugged hard at the edge of his jacket, pulling the white fabric up he slipped his arms out of the sleeves, folding the fabric down over his head and his mass of dark hair. The vivid blue pendant flopped out from under the slightly damp material of his shirt, glinting before he shoved it back. There was only one way to go, he could not head into the trees again, the archers were too close and his spot beneath this tree was definitely not safe at all. Glancing out across the expanse of ice, he swallowed hard and slowly slipped forwards, half crawling half sliding across the smooth surface. He could hear the ice creak beneath his weight as he moved inch by slow inch, desperate to escape those pursuing him.

Already half way across, the fine hairs along the back of his neck suddenly pricked, instantly rolling at the sensation, his entire body jolted hard when his obsidian gaze met the shadowed eyes of a Big Cimaron soldier standing no more than ten yards from him, sword out and ready. Just behind the man in the line of trees he could see three archers, their bows strung back, each notched with an arrow ready to fly and strike him down.

The ice creaked loudly beneath his body, the thin solid layer barely being able to support his slight weight, he could already seen the cracks beginning to form beneath the soldier's boots. His hand inched down towards the hilt of Morgif, curling around it lightly while he stared up defiantly at the soldier who approached him with a murderous smirk sliding across shadowed features.

_'Conrad.'_ The whisper of his guardian's name was a soft sound in his mind, a cry from his heart.

And suddenly the man was there, larger than life towering over Yuuri as his sword deflected the enemy's killing slash as the archers let fly. The boy was sliding across the ice, his sword in his hand just as he heard the sickening sound of one of the arrows burying itself deep into flesh and not wood while the other two were deflected harmlessly.

Before the soldier could get in another strike, Yuuri was slamming hard into Conrart's knees with his shoulder, knocking the man down just as several more arrows whipped over the man's head, a hail of them raining down over them and burying themselves in the ice. The tips only sent another spider web of cracks spreading across the surface of the already weakened ice… There was no shelter from the next volley of arrows and not even Conrart's skill would be enough to deflect all the incoming shots. Those brown eyes had turned to stare at him for his reckless action and Yuuri only flashed him a sheepish grin.

"I hope you know how to swim." He mouthed at Conrart just as he thrust Morgif down into the nearest weak spot in the ice and twisted hard, hearing the satisfying crack as the round beneath both of them suddenly gave way to freezing water. Both he and Conrart plunged into the ice cold water, nothing could prepare either for the freezing chill that assaulted their bodies, their thick clothing weighing them down and dragging them towards the bottom.

Shafts of light pierced the inky black water and it was then that Yuuri saw the horrible trail of crimson staining the water around him, but he knew that it wasn't from him. Heart melting cinnamon eyes were wide and staring at him as Conrart's heavier frame was sinking like a stone, an arrow having punctured high on his chest to one side. Yet… there was too much blood for it to be just that…

So much red.

And he reached out for his protector, his smaller hand closing around Conrart's, kicking hard to keep them under tugging the other man along with him, watching the bubbles slowly slip out from beneath the man's soft lips. The cold was soul-biting, sapping at their strength, tearing its claws deep into them. Yuuri had been more prepared than Conrart for the icy plunge, the Maou however was tugging hard at the large hand in his own, drawing the man along with him beneath the layer of ice and just out of range of the next wave of arrows that sliced through the water where they had just been. One bolt caught Yuuri's lost shirt, piercing it and slowly beginning to rise to the surface, soaked with the watered down blood that filled the darkness around them both.

Pulling Conrart to him, he felt his shoulder and back bump against the underside of the frosted over barrier above their heads, his dark eyes met those molten honey brown and his head dipped forwards. Both of them hovering in a peaceful, watery world and their mouths met, the warmth of it was shocking against the bitter cold, the surprise on Conrart's face almost making Yuuri laugh. Lips parting he breathed out, exhaling and sharing his air with Conrart, his hand came up, curling into the silky mass that ringed the man's head like a halo, keeping him there for a moment, sharing for a moment the heated contact.

His heart was racing, heat spiralling through him as he felt the strength return to his soldier, their lips finally parting and leaving them both stunned for one long minute. The hand still wrapped in his own tightened and he felt Conrart shifting closer, wrapping an arm around him and pushing off the ice, kicking hard and carrying them towards the murky shore.

Lungs screaming for air, he used the hilt of Morgif to shatter the ice just over their heads as they felt the stone edge of the lake against their backs. The air was even colder than the water as it hit their damp skin when they both surfaced just enough to draw in lungfuls of air into their starving bodies. Yuuri wrapped an arm around Conrart, feeling the slight slump of the powerful man beside him, a trickle of water slipped down from between those slightly parted lips.

Heat suffused his entire face at the memory of the kiss, his pale skin flushed hotly and he almost winced at the fierce burn that swept over his badly chilled face. Soon, he was shivering, every inch of his skin stinging as if needles of ice had been thrust into every inch of it. But he was soon aware of the thick warm fluid that was soaking into his clothes, staining it crimson from the deep gashes running across Conrart's skin from where the man had clearly been sliced by a sword, however it was the arrow that was sticking out of Conrart's side that concerned him the most.

"Conrad." His whisper was almost swallowed by the distant shouts of soldiers, yet the man didn't answer, those cinnamon eyes were hooded and half hidden beneath the fall of dark slicked down hair. Carefully brushing back the wet strands, he gently lifted the man's jaw enough to meet that heated gaze. "What do I do?"

His hand stretched out to lightly brush against the man's cheek softly, trying to feel for any of his powers… anything to help. Cursing himself, he swallowed hard against the lump in his throat at the sight of his protector shivering and bloody, all because of him.

All he got from Conrart was a shaky whisper of sound that no matter how he tried he couldn't make out.

Drawing the fabric away from the arrow wound, he carefully tugged at the man's long soaking military tunic, gripping the edges of it he tore the jacket into long strips, binding the wounds as best he could to prevent any more bleeding. Before his attention was on the arrow that twitched with each rattling breath the man took, his hand splayed around it, applying pressure, as his hand closed around the shaft as close to Conrart's skin as he could. He had to get it out, one knock would drive it deeper.

Closing his eyes tightly, he counted slowly to five, before he drew on what was left of his magic, anything he could pull from within himself he poured into the savage wound as he yanked hard and sharp drawing the arrow out of his protector. Conrart merely grunted, even though he knew the man had to be in excruciating pain. Forcing the bleeding to stop, he was doing his best to 'heal' what damage he could so that Conrart wouldn't bleed to death, before he packed fabric over the wound and twisted two long stripes around the broad chest, pulling it tight to prevent it from slipping.

Gazing around at all the blood that stained the snow, he was digging at the drifts around them, piling fresh clean snow across the top of the crimson streaks, before dumping snow into the hole that they had made coming to the surface, attempting to hide it as best he could.

"Conrad." The Maou shook at the broad shoulder, gaining only a groan and no response from the soldier, gritting his teeth, he forced his vocal cords into the Germanic and correct form of the man's name. "_Conrart_ Weller."

Cinnamon brown eyes blinked slightly at the sound, some lucidity returning to that beautiful gaze. "Yuu…?"

"Yes." Giving his protector a shaky smile, he thumbed the scar running down over one eyebrow lightly, attempting to warm the man's face with his gloved hands, rubbing lightly over the pallor that stole any of the deep golden tan that usually coated every inch of the fine muscular body. "Do you think you can stand?"

A slight nod was the only answer the Maou got and it showed just how deep into shock Conrart had fallen, the cold water and blood loss sucking everything out of the usually vital and powerful man.

Making sure Morgif was slipped carefully into his sheath, he was kneeling on one knee, sliding his arm beneath the broad shoulders, straining with the half dead weight of his friend, feeling Conrart's legs slowly respond and push upwards so that he could at least get the man up onto his feet.

For once he was thankful for the slow fall of flakes the fresh powder beginning to cover over their footprints as they staggered away from the lake and in the opposite direction from the soldiers. Hopefully, his actions had been enough to throw off their attackers long enough for them to find some shelter from the slowly developing storm. The mist was lifting only a little to be replaced with the deep shadows of false night as dark grey clouds crammed themselves into the sky in a blanket so thick that not a stray ray of warm light fell down on them.

Both men staggered through the trees, Yuuri desperate to keep his companion on his feet, they nearly fell several times down into the snow, but only luck and sheer determination had them continuing on. He had no idea where they were… all he knew was that if they didn't find shelter soon, both of them would succumb to the sweet promise of sleep and death in the snow from the violent hypothermia that was setting in from their unprotected states and their recent 'swim' in the lake.

It felt like hours… one step dragging into another until through the swirling veils of white the form of a particularly run down old shack appeared, his spirits lifting as the wind battered at both of them when they finally stumbled to the door of what appeared to be a seasonal hunter's shack. Staggering as he felt all of his companion's weight dropping against him as they stood still, he pushed hard at the twisted door and the hinges creaked from rust as it finally swung open and left them almost sprawling inside.

Allowing Conrart to drop down by the door, he pushed it back into place as another gust of howling snow laced wind slammed into the other side of it. Shifting the heavy wooden brace down against the back of it, he felt it slide into place and all the door did was rattle and almost moan in protest before it stopped bucking against his hands. It was almost pitch black inside, and he almost banged right into a table before his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and he could make out the fireplace and the dry stack of wood against the one wall. Yuuri Shibuya thanked every god and entity out there for one small mercy in this crazy day.

Finding all that he needed, it was only minutes until a fire was burning within the brick hearth, blessed with some light to see by he was soon finding every piece of padding and blankets he could find, shaking out the dust before spreading them before the fire. Instantly he was returning to Conrart, his arms hooking under the man's armpits and he dragged the dead weight of the man towards the blankets, propping him up and swallowing hard knowing what needed to happen. Both of them were in soaking wet, ice coated clothes, and they needed to come _off_.

"Conrart."

The man's head lulled to one side, eyes closed, chest still rising and falling quickly with the shallow breaths that left the man trembling with pain from the deep wound to his chest, blood had soaked into the makeshift bandages and stained them a brilliant scarlet. His fingers reached out and he carefully began unbuttoning the white shirt that clung to the man's damp and pallid skin, peeling it away from the broad chest he was soon setting it over a chair, before drawing the heavy boots from the slightly blue toes and feet.

Chucking his gloves off to one side, he rubbed his bare palms against the chilled skin, stimulating blood flow and soon was unbuckling the heavy sword belt and set it off to one side beside Morgif who hung over the back of one of the well worn chairs. A hot flush ran to Yuuri's cheeks as he hooked both hands beneath the edge of Conrart's pants and began to side them downwards, attempting to avert his gaze from private areas of the man. But he became aware of one particular fact as his fingers slipped down over hips and down thighs and long powerful legs. His fingers hadn't caught against fabric at all… "Now… that was something… I didn't want to know…"

But… oh the thought of it… Privately he did want to know…

Shoving the thought away as quickly as possible, he was gripping Conrart and tugging hard, bare skin sliding against the wood flooring and up onto the blankets. Half wrapping the man like a mummy in blankets, restoring some modesty, he was changing over the wet and blood soaked bandages after brushing the wounds clean and tied them back off with more fabric that he had found amongst the few possessions that remained in the cabin.

Drying off the silky brown strands, he was bundling the soldier up in blankets, keeping him close to the fire before Yuuri finally stripped off his own soaked clothes, flustering as he stood completely bare in the cold of the room, feeling only the heat of the fire against his back of his legs and up along his spine as he rubbed himself dry and attempted to ring as much water out of his clothes as possible before stringing them up to one side of the fire to dry alongside both their boots and pants.

Drawing a blanket around himself, he was suddenly aware of something. His gazed dropped down to Conrart and almost jerked back as a part of deep cinnamon brown eyes gazed up at him from beneath the rich mass of soft locks that framed a handsome face that was slightly flushed from the heat of the fire.

"Conrart?" Dropping to his knees on the edge of the cushions, a flash of relief ran across his features at the clearness of those brown eyes for the moment.

"Yuuri." The soldier's voice was barely above a croak, a wash of shivers running up and down his body, still deeply chilled by the walk and the long period spent in soaking clothes. Brows came together after a moment, confusion running across the handsome features as he attempted to piece together what had happened. "The lake? I cannot seem to recall…"

Looking a little sheepish, he fingered the silky brown strands, just relieved to see that light back in those compelling eyes. "We went for a swim. Remind me never to go swimming in winter… definitely not worth it." Lips twitching upwards in an attempt to lighten the mood, he felt Conrart's head tip just enough to be able to feel Yuuri's palm stroking across his smooth jaw, those beautiful eyes sliding closed for a moment, and Yuuri was witness to a few seconds of something deeply intimate sliding between them. "For now… I think we'll be safe, this storm I doubt is going to let up any time soon."

All he could desperately hope was that all those that had been left behind had found some kind of shelter. Most of the guards had come after him… Yozak and Wolfram would have been able to protect the others from the soldiers. He desperately hoped that they wouldn't actually come looking for him, it would only place them in more danger.

"You came for me."

Guilt instantly flared in Conrart's eyes at those words.

"You don't have to say anything about your reasoning, about what happened today. I won't force it from you." Because he knew without a doubt in his mind that Conrart had not betrayed them. The man had come for him and taken an arrow in his defence. All that seemed to fill his heart was the fact that Conrart was _alive_. How those long weeks without this man had done to him… it had been then he had realised just what he had felt… It had been as if someone had reached inside him and torn his heart straight out of his body, leaving behind a wound so savage that nothing could fill it, until this man had stepped back into his world.

"Yuuri… I…"

"No. I don't need to hear it unless you want to tell me." And he leaned down, Yuuri's face pressing against the softness of the man's hair while a few hot tears slowly slipped down over his cheeks and soaked into the still damp strands. He would not let Conrart see his tears, his utter relief. "I am only grateful, Conrart, that you are alive. You have no idea… it killed me to think that you were gone from this world."

The soldier was stunned for one long moment, his eyes closed as he relished the sensation of Yuuri so close, of knowing how much he meant to his Maou. For all of his plans… for all of his will to do as Shinou bid him… he _couldn't_ run. Not once he had Yuuri so close, the flutter of warm breath sliding across his skin and warming him right down to his frozen heart, melting everything out once more. He couldn't run… and he didn't want to. How could he leave Yuuri? When this dark haired boy was the reason he lived and breathed, his only reason for existing at all. "You… said my name."

"Yeah. Thought it was about time I said it properly." Settling down onto the blankets beside Conrart, he used his own covers to cover over the top of the man and scooted forwards, the blankets between their bare skin, but still…

"You are uninjured?" It was a hopeful question.

"I'm fine, besides feeling like a half frozen popsicle. A few scrapes… nothing more." One arm stretched out over the man's body, wrapping around his waist and snuggling in closer, almost half covering Conrart's frame with his own, attempting to warm the man, but avoided the deep arrow wound he had bandaged.

"The others?"

"I don't know. I have a feeling that they are alright…" He could hope. "I just… I have a feeling Gwendal is going to chew me another one when he finds out what I did. 'Stupidity is all you seem capable of'." Yuuri was attempting to deepen his pitch to the stoic slightly sour note of his Advisor's voice, being easily able to picture the man's face and the lines that would mark his brow as he would glower down at him.

Conrart managed a soft laugh at the thought of his elder sibling's reaction to that, but he knew one thing. He couldn't leave Yuuri, no matter what had been asked of him, no matter to what he had agreed, he couldn't do it in the face of his King's presence, of the fact that Yuuri had dragged him from the water, protected them as they had moved through the slow and cared for him. The gentle kindness was too much for his heart to take, if he left Yuuri… he knew he would cause the boy pain and he couldn't bring himself to do that. "It wasn't stupidity, it was courage."

"Nice thought that…" Though his hand ran up along Conrart's left arm, feeling the strength of it and pressing a hand over where he had seen the line of the scar that ran right around where a blade had torn the man's arm completely off. The Maou could remember that clearly, the sight of his beloved protector's arm being sliced off… the fine spray of blood. It chilled him more than the ice cold water had. "Your arm…"

A shiver rippled up through him at that thought, that this was not his own arm, that it was some ancestor's long ago, it was repugnant in its own way. "Not mine."

Calming himself, he just considered the situation and knew panicking over it would solve them nothing. "How?"

"Shinou."

Scooting closer, he gripped his protector more tightly, though his hand was slowly sliding between the folds of the blankets, and soon brushed across slowly warming skin, wrapping around Conrart's waist and trying to give physical comfort that way. "What did Shinou do, Conrart?"

"At the time of the attack, Shinou came to me after you had returned to your world. He asked me if I would be willing to abandon everything in order to create the world you wished for. Of course, I answered that I could. No matter what it was, I would do it to be able to give you your dream… Shinou told me to gather the Boxes, so that I could bring them to you… he left me here in Big Cimaron… I… wanted only..." His voice choked around the words when he felt the softness of Yuuri's lips brushing against the back of his neck, sliding softly to the underside of his ear. A quiver of heat lanced down his spine, pooling in places it shouldn't.

"You… you really are an idiot."

"Majesty…?"

"I would never have asked it of you. For all I do respect Shinou…" The Maou felt the strange jolt of possessiveness uncoil within him, the sense of… purpose. Conrart had always given that to him, the confidence to follow through with his actions and know that one person would always be at his back. "He can go rot somewhere. You are coming home with me. I'm not letting anyone tell me otherwise, including _you_."

"As your Majesty wishes."

"What happened to calling me by name?" Heated breath ran along the back of Conrart's ear, even though Yuuri didn't quite realise what he was doing to his companion.

"Yuuri."

"You… you do want to come home… don't you?"

"Very much so." His right hand carefully curled over Yuuri's, his long elegant fingers lacing through those of the young man that was pressed against his back. "I have wanted nothing more than to return to your side."

"Good. We can find the boxes _together_. Its easier that way."

"How so?"

The dark haired boy almost giggled at that question, his obsidian eyes slowly drifted shut as he just let the warmth of the fire heat them both and lull their exhausted bodies towards sleep. "It means if I get myself into trouble you're right there… rather than having to chase after me."

"Trouble does seem to follow you…"

"And it usually is named Wolfram." Groaning, he shook his head at the thought of the blonde, as much as he admired his friend, he had left things far too long in that regard. "If I have to sit for another of his paintings… I'm just going to die and he can paint what is left of me… it might actually look better that way."

"It's the smell, isn't it?"

"Kami, yes! And the fact that I have to just… just _sit_ there."

Conrart felt his heart lighten, the weight of the world sliding away at the sound of Yuuri's voice, the feeling of the dark haired boy once more close to him. "What would you rather be doing?"

"Playing catch with you… even learning to _fence_." Letting out a soft little sigh, his face nuzzled against the warmth of the man's shoulder, rubbing his smooth cheek against the tanned skin. "Even paperwork with Gwendal." Squeezing Conrart's fingers, he considered the situation for a moment. "When we find the others, I'm going to sort _everything_ out with Wolfram. I don't care how long it takes, I'm going to sort it all out. I... I found someone, someone that means the world to me."

"Hmm?" Even though he gave a muffled reply, Conrart was listening, his heart racing like it never had before, desperate for any sign… for something that he couldn't quite name.

"Conrart."

One brown eye opened for a moment at the sound of his name, his heart squeezing at the sound, relishing it. Hope flaring brightly.

"If possible… when I do go back… whenever I go back to Earth… or to Shin Makoku… I want you with me… If its possible… I want you close." Stuttering, his dark eyes closing as he just wanted nothing more than to keep his protector at his side. Privately he had long ago admitted that he wasn't _that_ into girls. The views of the world around him, didn't matter so much anymore. What mattered was acting according to his own heart and moral compass and he wanted to have this man close.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Part: XD We get a little feverish.<strong>


	2. Part 2: Feverish

**Author's Note: XD Someone left me a review and so I ended up finishing this off in two hours XDDDDDD LOOOOOL D enjoy yourselves! This is for Mai.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Warmth seemed to flow into him, a shiver of pleasure scooted up along his spine, his back arching slightly as he attempted to shift closer to the heat only to find himself practically pinned down. Another spine-tingling jolt zipped through him when he instantly came fully awake, struggling for only a few moments until the handsome face filled his vision and he stilled.<p>

Dark cinnamon eyes were almost black with desire, the long silky wave of brown framing the tanned and flushed features of his protector. Conrart hovered over Yuuri, his frame covering the boy's with pure warmth that left his bare skin tingling, before the man's head dipped and soft lips caressed the line of his throat, running upwards slowly, tasting and lapping at the throbbing pulse just beneath his skin. Heated breath fluttered against the shell of his ear and the wild tangle of raven strands, before perfect white teeth nipped at his lobe, sucking it rather sexily.

"Conrart?" His voice was slurred by sleep, his obsidian eyes drooping closed unable to resist the wonderful sensation of those hands stroking over him, the heat of that masculine body curled across his own.

"I can't fight it anymore." It was a feverish whisper, those dark eyes glinting with something close to desperation. One large hand lifted to slowly caress a chilled cheek, calloused thumb tickling the corner of the tempting lips of the Maou.

Yuuri was surprised by the look in those beautiful eyes, his heart stopping at the sight. "Fight… what?"

"I… I love you…" Conrart's voice actually shook, his head dipping and his mouth found and rightly claimed the Maou's, practically devouring him whole, tasting every inch of the inviting interior.

All sense was fleeing Yuuri's head, hips arched upwards at the stroke of long elegant fingers across one pale thigh, so close to touching a part of him that heat flushed fiercely through his own body. The calluses on that palm and fingers seemed to almost catch on the softness of his own skin, sending jolts of fire lancing upwards through every inch of his body. Any desire he had to push the other man away evaporated with the slowly building heat that stirred everything within him back to life from where it had numbed with the cold.

Craning his head upwards slightly his lips brushed along the lightly stubbled jaw, dropping small uncertain kisses against the sweeping arch of that jaw. His hand lifted, his own digits curling into the shorter strands at the back of his protector's neck, cupping it lightly and offering himself up to anything and everything that was being offered. How could he turn Conrart away? How could he say no to something that he desired so fiercely?

"I love you too, Conrart." Their eyes met for a single moment, Yuuri unable to stop the smile that lit his entire face with warmth and delight. "There is on thing in this world I _cannot_ live without."

"What… is that?" The vibration of those words tickled across gooseflesh as the blankets were drawing down and away from the slender expanse of Yuuri's chest.

A mouth closed around a nipple, the tip of that tongue swirling around it once, twice, before nipping at it, lapping over the reddened skin and had Yuuri hissing with surprised pleasure. Hand tightening instinctively to keep that head to his chest, his hips rocked restlessly, sliding against the strong thigh that rested between them, groaning from the sudden contact between their bodies.

"You."

"It pleases me to know that." Slowly circling the throbbing nipple, cinnamon eyes had darkened almost to a shade of molten chocolate, glimmering with a heat that sent a burning flush over every inch of exposed skin. "My brother…" Conrart's scarred brow lifted slightly, one large hand spanning the pale expanse of belly, before curling rather possessively around the hardest part of Yuuri's body, stroking along it with a gliding pressure. "Has he touched you…?"

"No… but not for lack of trying." Yuuri couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped him, the sweet clear sound soon morphing into a whimpering groan, when his hips arched sharply upwards into the palm that stroked him slowly from base to tip. A broad thumb swept over the pulsing head, applying just enough pressure to coax another burst of erotic whimpers from the Maou.

"I will never let another touch you. I swear…"

That spark of possessiveness kept the smile on Yuuri's face.

"Let me have you." It was a quiet plea, those dark eyes burned with hunger, with a need that nothing could cool or dispel. "Let me have every inch of your body, Majesty… _Yuu_."

"I always was yours."

His own hands swept down the expanse of the broad back, careful of the deep wound that had been bandaged up tightly, feeling the feverish heat that radiated out of that powerful body. The glint of something in Conrart's gaze telling him that any inhibitions the man had had, had slipped away into nothingness with its overwhelming burn. Yet, in that moment, hearing the wind howling outside the creaking walls of the building, sprawled out on old blankets and with his soldier wounded, he never thought it was more perfect for their first time. For in those eyes… those magnetic eyes that pulled him in and captured his soul, he could see only the love and desire that burned only for him.

"Mine…"

Conrart's broad frame suddenly disappeared beneath the edge of the blankets that still covered their lower halves, the heated mouth trailing a line of warm kisses down along his belly and across his thighs, a roughened cheek rubbing against his hardened length.

"What… are you doing down there?" Yuuri was about to push the covers back when pleasure exploded through his body, his hips arching with a jerk, his mouth falling helplessly open as every inch of his length was suddenly swallowed. Heat wrapped itself around the hardened flesh, teeth grazing against the sensitive skin. His fingers curled into the sheets beneath him, knuckles turning white as his body bucked restlessly upwards, shuddering as he was desperately attempting to catch his breath. "Oh… Kami!"

A laugh escaped Conrart, the vibrations flaring along the heated length that was being suckled and lapped at. That skilled tongue swirled around the throbbing head, tasting the droplets that formed there.

"Not… funny." Yuuri gasped.

Broad shoulders quivered with amusement from beneath the sheet, before strong arms hooked gently under Yuuri's knees, sliding and spreading him slowly, allowing him to pull away if he wanted, yet he didn't.

"So naughty." The Maou mused, his foot coming up to rub his heel down across the arch of that spine, willingly exposing himself, trusting utterly and completely in the touch of his protector.

"If you say so." But there was that smile in Conrart's voice, the same that was still curling the corners of the boy's lips. A hand slipped upwards from beneath the edge of the sheets, caressing the pale column of Yuuri's throat before a thumb swept the length of those velvety lips.

Yuuri couldn't help himself, his mouth closed around a digit, sucking on it strongly as Conrart continued to work him into a feverish state as well. One by one he licked and nibbled on the fingers that touched his mouth, dampening the tips of them, enjoying the warm spicy taste of the man on his tongue. Protesting when the large hand pulled away, he squirmed when a wet digit circled a reddened and teased nipple, pinching it hard and getting a bark of stinging pleasure from the boy's throat, his head thrust itself backwards into the softness beneath it.

That hand disappeared under the covers again, a pressure soon forming around the tight entrance between the boy's thighs, marking him squirm in confusion for a moment. The free palm pressed flat against the tormented bud, keeping Yuuri still as it slowly rubbed against his heaving chest in soothing circles, stimulating first one nub then the other.

"Relax… easy…"

The Maou reached out, managing to flip the covers back, watching the yellowed fabric slide down those broad shoulders, the silky brown strands pooling around his length as the underside was nibbled, his balls soon being sucked and lapped until his length was positively twitching straight up from his hips.

Their gazes met again, just as that damp fingertip pressed inwards, stretching the boy's passage outwards, curling just enough to strike sensitive bundle of nerves and it was enough to set Yuuri off. With a cry of his warrior's name cracking through the air, his hips arched, back curving as his head thrust itself back, obsidian eyes wide and surprised. The release struck so fast that Yuuri didn't know what hit him, while lips closed around the tip, capturing every salty drop before it could fall onto the ivory white of the boy's exposed belly.

Stars flared and fluttered across Yuuri's vision as tingles of pleasure skittered up along every path of nerves as first one finger, then two… and finally a third continued the slow stretch of his body. A soft whimper escaped him as the heat left his length, his long lashes flickered against his deeply flushed cheeks, lifting slowly as he watched Conrart lift upwards and covered him like a blanket, encouraging him to wrap his legs around the strong waist. Something throbbed against his thigh, sliding down until it pressed against the stretched entrance into his body, pausing just there.

"Yuuri…" That mouth was back, lingering first against the corner of his lips before slowly sliding across them, devouring him slowly. "Love… _my Love_…"

"Yes."

"Thankyou."

The hard pressure increased, a hand slipping beneath the warm rear, lifting his hips just enough to allow the hot length of the soldier to slowly slide into the tight body beneath him.

Dark eyes widened, when realisation struck, his body shivering as his hands curled against broad shoulders, nails digging in as Conrart cradled him, warming every inch of pale skin, while his body was being claimed. It was a hot slide, the friction making both of them tremble, muscles twitching and tightening in an attempt to resist the invasion.

"No… relax, Yuu, just relax your body for me…" Nuzzling the wild dark strands, the soldier's mouth feathered about the boy's ear, his nose being pressed against the silken locks, inhaling the sweet scent of the shampoo that lingered on the raven length.

"You… you're too big…"

"No, I'm not… we fit perfectly together."

"Too big…" Gasping softly, his body jerked when a hand closed around his length again, stroking him quickly, distracting him until that length was buried to the hilt inside of him, sheathed within his flesh. "Conrart… so full…"

"As you should be, Love." And the soldier was soon rocking, penetrating more deeply with each thrust, his hips shifting downwards, changing angle and with each movement drew a sharp cry of pleasure from his smaller lover, knowing that there was no sound that could compare to that one. It was intoxicating, the whimpering pleas for more that were soon tumbling form those wet, trembling lips.

Thrusting deeply, his body arched and shuddered as hands scooted over his skin, rubbing and stroking, at some moments attempting to claw at him, drawing him down closer. In that moment, Conrart no longer felt the string of hatred so many had directed at him, in the arms of his young lover, he found all the acceptance he had always craved desperately. "Am… I enough…?"

Dark eyes blinked slightly, before Yuuri's arm hooked around the back of Conrart's neck, pulling his face down into the warm crook of the Maou's throat, cradling him there as their bodies writhed together, sweat slick skin slowly in a slow erotic display of ecstasy and love. "You have always been _enough_. No matter what, Conrart, your love and strength is enough. I believe in that." There was no other that could get close to this… no matter how Wolfram or Gwendal or even Yozak had protected him, it was Conrart's sword and affections that had protected him. "I believe in you."

Their bodies were moving together, hips joining and rocking, the flow of their movements a sensual dance for the senses. Powerful muscles rippled as the soldier thrust harder, gaining himself a happy gasp from the boy, tanned skin mingled with white, lithe bodies formed into only one being.

Conrart groaned out softly against the warmth of that jaw, eyes shut while he buried himself deeply into the willing body beneath him, their shared pleasure rolling over them in waves, hot and welcoming.

Yuuri came hard, muscles clenching tightly around the invading length, drawing it in as deeply as possible. Warmth spilling over Conrart's fingers and against both their bellies, and the sight of his lover coming like that was enough to draw the soldier over the edge, with one last hard thrust, he buried himself deeply, spilling out a wave of heat deep within that trembling body. Their cries filled the cabin, the two surging together in one long restless waltz of pleasure before collapsing down onto the sheets beneath, exhausted and both sliding into sleep curled about one another.

* * *

><p>The first thought that flickered through Conrart Weller's mind was that for once in his life he felt warm. Inhaling deeply as sleep slowly began to lift from his senses, his entire body arched and a sweet scent tickled his senses… or was that soft strands brushing against his cheek?<p>

Brown eyes blinked once, vision blurry for a moment, a dark mass filling most of his eyesight until he lifted his head just enough to catch the look at the most beautiful visage he had ever beheld. Yuuri's sleeping face, relaxed and untroubled. Those dark eyes closed and a healthy flush running across the pale cheeks, his hand lifted upwards, a fingertip tenderly tracing across the ivory skin, appreciating its softness. How often had he desired this? To awaken and find Yuuri where he belonged, tucked back in his arms?

That realisation jolted him completely into alertness as he became extremely aware of exactly what position he was in. His hips shifted slightly and he immediately felt muscles clench tightly around the slowly hardening length, tightening like steel bands around him and preventing him from pulling out of the slender body. Dark marks marred the pale skin, marks of possession and…

Had he?

Terror tore clear through his heart at the sight of the beautiful boy beneath him, naked and still holding him within that clenching passage. Both of his hands were shaking as they lifted to lightly cup that beautiful face, trembling so hard that he thought he would break apart. His mind was hazy, memories… or dream of heated love swimming through his thoughts. It couldn't be real… It… couldn't… Yuuri would… His Maou… would not have feelings for him like that, even through his heart rebelled against the idea, shouting that Yuuri did love him.

Kiss bruised lips parted, dark eyes slowly beginning to open, raven lashes brushing against flushed cheeks as the slender body arched against his own and settled back down into the blankets beneath his powerful frame. A smile curved the corners of that mouth, a heated look being given to him.

Oh… _god_… That well-loved look was written all over that sweet face, the satisfaction of someone that had enjoyed the pleasures of the body.

"Good _morning_."

A shiver fluttered down Conrart's spine at that sexy tone, one that was directed at him. How could… Yuuri? How could…?

"I…" His voice was shaking, but his body was still trembling like a leaf in a bitterly cold wind.

"Conrart?" Worry instantly replaced the satisfied smile, hands immediately lifting to cradle his face, stilling him and preventing him from retreating. "You're shaking…"

"What… happened?"

"Don't you remember how we got here?" Raven brows pressed together in concern, before he was leaning up, pressing a heated kiss against Conrart's still lips before glancing about the place. "You're safe. We're in the cabin we found… You were wounded…"

"Wounded…?" The stinging in his shoulder instantly reminding him of the arrow that had caught him, the sudden cold… the drop into the icy lake… _Yes_… the snowy forest and the abandoned cabin. Yuuri watching over him, guarding him from the cold and the darkness.

A flustered smile touched the corners of his lips as fingertips found the scratches that he had left in Conrart's skin during their rather… energetic coupling. The colour immediately deepened as he realised that his lover had _not_ actually pulled out of him. But his arms wrapped tightly around the much larger body, tugging Conrart downwards against him, rubbing his palms up and down the length of the man's spine, cradling him as best he could. "You're okay."

Conrart was started by the action, yet after only a second even his powerful frame melted into the comfort offered to him, his arms sliding around the Maou, burying his face back against the slender throat. Though his body still felt too hot from the rush of fever that seemed to have struck him the night before, the memories of those hours in the darkness of this cabin filtered back into his thoughts, relaxing him and soothing his troubled soul.

Their legs were tangled together, Yuuri's ankles still hooked behind his thighs, holding him there. It felt so right.

"Sorry, Yuuri… it seems my mind is slower than the rest of me."

"Completely understandable." A hand swept the brown strands out of cinnamon eyes tenderly, thumb tracing the length of the scar idly with a touch of amusement hinting at the corners of his lips. The soldier leaned into the caress, eyes darkening as he practically purred out the boy's name…

Suddenly the door whipped open beneath them, a flash of cold spearing into the relative warmth of the cabin. The fire in the hearth flickering wildly as the wind whipped at the logs and the licking flames. And Conrart was about to push himself upwards, his hand slipping across the floor, looking for anything to use as a weapon against whoever had intruded on them, only to freeze for a moment as Yozak hovered in the doorway, blue eyes wide as he stared at the scene before him.

With a low growl, Conrart drew the blankets up around himself and Yuuri, an arm wrapping around the boy's slender shoulders and drawing him protectively against his chest, cinnamon eyes snapping cold fire at his friend.

"Well… damn!" Yozak let out a bark of laughter as he leaned against the doorframe, gazing at the pair with a sparkling burning in that warm gaze. "Captain… I didn't know you had it in you."

"_Yozak!_"

"Okay… okay…"

"Yuuri? Weller?" The bright blond of Wolfram's head appeared to bob just behind Yozak's shoulder, the noble just about to shove the taller warrior aside to get a view when Yozak spun, body filling the doorway and preventing him from getting a look at the two naked and entangled lovers curled beneath the sheets.

Embarrassed, Yuuri flushed red hot.

Conrart gazed down at him for a long moment, swallowing hard at the look that crossed the boy's face. His heart sinking like a stone. "If… you…"

Yuuri's chin immediately clenched, shaking his head once, he tugged Conrart's head down sharply, kissing him fiercely, silencing both of their worries with that one action. "I don't regret anything that happened between us." His voice was quiet so that only Conrart could hear, while he squirmed slightly, knowing that both of them had to find their clothes before Wolfram got past Yozak. "I love you."

The soldier returned the kiss, cradling the dark head in his palm, a smile returning to his lips as he heard Wolfram snarling for Yozak to get out of his way. "As I you, my Beloved King."

And both of them couldn't help but thank fate for once for intervening and giving them exactly what they needed. _Each other._

* * *

><p><strong>LOOOOL XD CAUGHT! *rofl* hhehehehe I just couldn't help myself. <strong>But XD I love this chapter! And I think this is a good little one that left me smiling as I finished it._  
><em>


End file.
